Double Sacrifice
by Isabel Night
Summary: A new Warrior of Spring comes to Japan, teaches the other 8 armor bearers to move on with their lives after Anubis' death, and teaches one ex-Warlord that it's okay to love.
1. Disclaimer & Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Dark Warlords, they belong to their respective owners. The Songs sung in this story also belong their respective owners and singers  
  
Character Guide  
  
Loren  
1.Full Name-Loren Morris  
2.Gender-Female  
3.Birthday-June 8  
4.Place of birth-Raleigh, North Carolina  
5.Hair-Dirty-Blond in a low ponytail  
6.Eye Color-Blue-Green  
7.Virtue-Loyalty  
8.Armor-Cruelty  
9.Sport-Martial Arts  
10.Interests-Reading, Writing, Research, Hip-Hop dancing, Listening to music, Singing, Studying, and Gardening  
11.Dislikes-Needles, Re-Fried Beans, People trying to protect her from the truth, People thinking that she can replace Anubis, and Dishonorable Tactics  
  
Double Sacrifice  
Isabel Night  
  
Prologue  
  
Loren walked off the airplane into Tokyo International Airport to meet her host family. She had come to Japan as an exchange student learning about ancient Japanese Myths. Her host family was a professor of mythology at the local university and five young men in High School. Thankfully, she would only have to take college classes. "It's not like you haven't taken college classes before." Loren laughed as she claimed her luggage.  
'You must be careful here,' a gentle voice warned her.  
Loren put her right hand in her right pocket and clutched her sky-blue orb, 'I'll be fine, Cruelty.'  
'Didn't I tell you about the other eight armors?' Cruelty asked.  
'Yes,' Loren replied, 'But what are the chances that I'll meet the other eight?'  
'Just be careful,' Cruelty said, 'The Nine Armors are not a myth.'  
'You have already proven that,' Loren said in a laughing manner.  
Loren looked around the airport, but she still couldn't find her host family. Walking around the airport, Loren noticed how different the sights and sounds were in Japan than in North Carolina. Not paying attention, Loren accidentally bumped into another young woman with brown hair and blue eyes; Loren recognized the young woman, "Are you Mia Koji?"  
"I am," the young woman responded, staring at Loren in amazement. "You must be Loren Morris."  
"Yes," Loren responded. Noticing that Mia was staring at her, she asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Mia said, her eyes still glued Loren's face.  
'Cruelty,' Loren asked, 'Why is Mia staring?'  
'I don't know?' Cruelty lied.  
'Are you sure?' Loren asked in a more serious tone.  
'No,' Cruelty responded, 'but this is not the place to answer that question.'  
'Don't try to protect me from the truth.' Loren told her armor, 'You know I hate that.'  
Mia seemed to recover and put a smile on her face, "Are you ready to go?"  
"Whenever you are," Loren smiled. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Mia looked at the exchange student sleeping in the back of her jeep. She wondered how the guys would react to her. Loren was smart, studious, and deserved to come here, especially after looking at her grades, but she had one thing that could make the stay tense: other than her dirty-blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail, straight eyebrows, and earrings, Mia was looking at a feminine version of Anubis. Mia briefly wondered if Loren had some of Anubis' personalities; if she did, then Loren's stay would not be quiet or peaceful. Mia felt a churn of emotions in her stomach; it had only been four months since Anubis died, but now she feared that Loren's presence would bring back painful memories, not just for the five Ronins but her as well. Something in the back of her mind scolded Mia for just thinking about the Ronins and herself; the Warlords might be affected as well. Mia prayed they didn't do something stupid, like try to kidnap Loren. As Mia drove up the driveway, Loren rubbed her eyes. Mia looked at Loren's eyes through the rear view mirrior, they were the same vivid blue-green color that Anubis had, and the same fierce light that the former Warlord of Cruelty had when he looked at you. "Are we home?" Loren asked.  
"Yes we..." Mia started to say, until she heard the sound of metal clashing.  
Loren heard the clash, "What's going on?"  
"Stay here," Mia ordered.  
Mia ran out of the car, but Loren followed close behind, "Mia, wait up."  
"Loren, get back in the car," Mia yelled.  
"I know what I'm doing." Loren yelled back as she ran toward the battlefield.  
  
As Loren ran closer to the fighting, she heard what could only be a sure kill, "Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
The next thing Loren heard was, "Black Lightning Slash!"  
Loren ran faster, knowing someone was in trouble. When she got to the scene, five young men in armor were battling three older men in armor. Loren ducked into the shadows.  
'Cruelty, what's going on?' Loren asked.  
'Those are the other eight armors,' Cruelty informed her.  
'You have got to be kidding me,' Loren said in amazement.  
'No,' Cruelty laughed.  
As the battle continued, Loren noticed that a red armored warrior who was fighting a serpent-looking armor had gotten something in eyes.  
'That was venom,' Cruelty told her.  
'Cowardice,' Loren hissed  
'Are you going to do anything about it?' Cruelty asked.  
'Of course,' Loren laughed.  
Running as fast as she could, Loren found a green armored warrior and a brown armored warrior. The brown armored warrior prepared to use an underhand tactic, until he heard Loren's laughter, "You call yourself a warrior, but you use an underhand tactic. That's pure cowardice. I'm sure you can do better than that," she scoffed.  
"Is that a challenge, girl?" The brown armored warrior said, pointing his sword at her.  
"I'm supposed to be afraid of a coward?" Loren said in a mocking tone, as she stepped out of the shadows.  
The brown armored warrior dropped his sword in horror. He turned to the other two warriors who looked at Loren in horror. "You were hiding the Warrior of Spring," the spider-armored warrior accused the five young men.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the dark blue warrior said. "We don't even know who she is."  
"It's okay," Loren said to the five young men as she put her right hand into her right pocket. Then she looked at the three older men, "If you want me so bad, come and get me."  
Loren withdrew her blue orb and yelled, "Armor of Cruelty, Tao Chu."  
Chains encircled Loren's body, blowing her clothes off. She stood calmly in her blue sub armor as the full armor encased her body. When the transformation was complete, Loren stood in the Armor of Cruelty minus the helmet. In her hands was her weapon of choice, a Kursari-gama. Loren looked at the three men, "Are you ready?"  
The three men began to encircle Loren, 'the oldest trick in the book,' she thought. The brown armored warrior used his claw-like gauntlet to attack, Loren moved to the right, but Loren's sixth sense told her that she had just fallen in a trap. Loren barely missed the webs shot out by the spider-armored warrior. She rolled to the left only to see the serpent armored warrior bringing two swords down onto her in slow motion. Loren brought her chain to block the swords, but an energy blast was created. The blast pushed her backwards, and to keep from falling to the ground, Loren did a back flip and jumped into the air. She slammed the weighted end into the ground and yelled, "Quake With Fear!"  
The weighted end hit bedrock and chains popped out of the ground. The three warriors were too slow and they became entangled in the chains. Loren looked at the three men and walked over to the brown armored warrior. "I want some answers."  
The warrior looked at her with shocked eyes, Loren pressed her question as she grabbed the warrior's neck and started to apply pressure. "Who are you three? What are trying to do to my host family? And why did you call me the Warrior of Spring?" She demanded.  
The brown armored warrior looked at her and smiled, "I see Anubis in you, girl. You won't escape us next time."  
A bright red light flashed around the three men and they disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Loren turned to the five young in armor, 'So much for a pleasant introduction,' she laughed mentally.  
The five young men looked at Loren in shock, as if her face jolted a memory. Loren looked at the five, "What are you staring at?" She asked in an annoyed manner.  
There was no answer. 'Cruelty, what are you not telling me?' Loren demanded.  
'Not here,' Cruelty said sharply.  
'What's going on, Cruelty?' Loren demanded, 'What are you hiding?'  
'When we get inside, I'll tell you.' Cruelty promised.  
'You've been protecting me from the truth, haven't you?' Loren accused her armor.  
'When we get inside, you'll know everything.' Cruelty promised.  
Loren looked at the five young men again, who seemed to recover from their shock. They had called off their armor and stood in their sub armor. Loren noticed that their color scheme was different from her sub armor's color scheme, 'They must be the elementals,' Loren thought as she called her armor off and stood in her sub armor.  
"I really hope you five are okay," Loren asked.  
"We're fine," the green sub armored boy said, "By the way, I'm Sage, the one in orange is Kento, the one in light blue is Cye, the one in red is our leader, Ryo, and the boy in dark blue is Rowen."  
"I'm Loren," Loren smiled, "I seem to bear a resemblance to someone you used to know."  
"Yes," Rowen said as low as he could.  
"Let's get inside," Loren suggested, "We're sitting ducks out here."  
  
"So who do I resemble?" Loren asked in a blunt manner as they sat in the living room.  
When no one answered her, Loren became frustrated, "Why is everyone trying to protect me from the truth?"  
Mia looked at Loren's eyes, she was right, Loren had the same fiery light in her eyes that Anubis had. Mia looked at the floor, "My library may have the answers," she told Loren.  
Loren softened her angry look, "Thanks Mia," she said, "And sorry I snapped."  
"You deserve to know the truth," Ryo said.  
When Loren left the room, Sage looked at the others, "Was that a wise idea?"  
"I would rather she find it out herself than have the Warlords tell her," Mia stated.  
"I would've had told her anyway," Rowen stated, "She reminds me too much of Anubis."  
The other Ronins looked at each other. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Loren looked at as many books as she could. She was growing frustrated until she picked up a book on the middle shelf called "Armor Genealogy."  
Loren looked through the book; about 51 pages were dedicated to the elemental armors. The book traced all the bearers of the five Elemental Armors. The lines ended with Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Cye. Then she turned to the section for the Seasonal Armors. The first page was for the Armor of Spring and its bearer. As Loren read the information, she quickly realized why those three weirdoes called her the Warrior of Spring. Then she started to read the armor genealogy of Cruelty. Her heart almost stopped at the last known bearer, and slowly read the information:  
  
1.Name-Anubis  
2.Full Name-Anubis Koma  
3.Father's Name-Akira Koma  
4.Mother's Name-Kumiko Koma  
5.Date Of Birth-5/5/1551  
6.Date of Death-4/5/1995  
7.Age-444 years old, looked 17 years old  
8.Place of birth-Kyoto, Japan  
9.Ancestry-Japanese and Korean  
10.Ancestor-Jin-Ho Koma  
11.Rank-Ambassador to Japan from Korea  
12.Information-Jin-Ho immigrated to Japan in 1300's to serve as an advisor to the emperor on the issue of Korea. After his service, Jin-Ho stayed in Japan and assimilated. Koma is actually the name of a district in ancient Korea and its wealthiest family. It is not fully clear where the district of Koma would be placed on the modern map of Korea. Jin-Ho is most notable for his reddish-brown hair that was passed down form generation to generation. Jin-Ho assimilated so well that most of his Korean ancestry was forgotten. It is said that his son, Masuyo, was one of the four original men who conspired with the demon lord Talpa to unite feudal Japan. When Masuyo realized that he had damned his descendants, he sought the aid of a monk called The Ancient One. The monk could not reverse the deal, but made sure that his descendants would never join the demon lord of their own free will.  
  
Loren continued to read the page until she found a picture of Anubis. Except for the reddish brown hair and split eyebrows, Loren saw at a man that looked exactly like her. Under the picture were these words.  
  
"There is no greater love, than to lay down one's life for one's friends." (John 15:13)  
  
'He did the ultimate act of love,' Loren thought angrily, 'but he never got to see his 18th birthday. How could a life filled with so much promise be stolen in one act?'  
Loren continued to read Anubis' story, how he became a Warlord, the family type bond he shared with the other seasons, and his defection from the demon lord. The story was very depressing, everyone deserved a chance to live, but it seemed that Anubis was damned from the beginning? Why did Anubis' lord's curse come true? Loren was so absorbed into the story that she didn't hear Mia come in. "Loren, its time for dinner."  
"You don't mind if I ask a few questions?" Loren asked.  
"I don't mind at all," Mia replied. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After dinner, Loren asked if everyone could meet in the living room. When everyone assembled, Loren lost no time in asking questions, "What was Anubis like?" She asked.  
Everyone bowed his or her head; there were a few minutes of silence until Ryo spoke. "Anubis was different from the other Warlords. He always had a strong sense of honor and a desire to engage in fair combat."  
Rowen spoke up next, "I was the one who discovered he was human. He was later kidnapped by the Ancient One and joined our side."  
"Anubis then became the new Ancient One," Sage spoke in a low, respectful tone, "I can't forget all the times he saved our lives."  
"Anubis was always the strongest," Cye said, "Even if he did have an ego problem."  
"Our last memory of him, was watching him give up his life force to save Kayura from Talpa." Kento choked out, "We saw the whole thing in our mind's eye."  
"It killed all of us that the cycle was now incomplete," Mia said in a solemn manner, "But I know it killed the Warlords more than it did us."  
"You mean those three lunatics who attack you?" Loren asked.  
"Yes," Mia said.  
"What ever happened to Kayura?" Loren asked.  
"When Cruelty chose you to be its new master," Mia began, "Kayura got into an fight with the other three Warlords about the whole situation. I guess they feared that she was going to try and stop them from kidnapping you."  
"So they killed her," Loren smirked.  
"Yes," Mia said.  
Loren looked at the Ronins, "So when you look me, do you see Anubis, or do you see me?"  
No one answered that question.  
"Look," Loren stated, "I may be the new Warrior of Spring, but I'm not Anubis, and I don't intend to replace him."  
"It's kind of hard," Rowen laughed, "Especially since the two of you have the same personality, look a lot alike, and have almost the same attitude."  
Loren became annoyed, "I'm not here to replace Anubis. All I ask is that you treat me like a normal person. I am not Anubis and I never will be."  
Loren looked at the clock, frustrated at the five Elementals, "It's 10 PM and I need to get some sleep before I register for classes. I'll see you at 6:00 in the morning."  
  
Loren was in bed, reading a book about Oriental Mysticism, trying to understand why the Ancient One made nine armors.  
'I can explain why the Ancient One made nine armors,' Cruelty offered.  
'I don't want to know that from you, what I want to know is why you never told me about Anubis and the other Warlords?' Loren demanded.  
Cruelty did not answer.  
'Were you afraid of losing me like you lost Anubis?' Loren snapped.  
'Yes,' Cruelty admitted.  
'I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you know that I don't like being protected in a manner that keeps me in the dark about potential threats,' Loren said in a sympathetic manner.  
'Corruption, Venom, and Illusion shared in their master's grief,' Cruelty said, 'I'm sure they would help their masters bring the both of us into the Dynasty without question.'  
'Were they really a family unit?' Loren asked.  
'Yes,' Cruelty said.  
'Then why did they bring him into the Dynasty when he was only 17 years old? He wasn't even a legal adult.' Loren bit out angrily.  
'Anubis was practically an adult at 15 years old,' Cruelty responded.  
'I don't want to think anymore,' Loren told Cruelty, 'I'll see you in the morning.'  
'Good night,' Cruelty told her.  
Loren fell asleep quickly, but she was plagued by a strange nightmare:  
  
She saw nothing, no faces, no clear pictures, but she felt strange feelings. She felt a feeling of resistance, of fear, and of a struggle. She felt someone pinning her to the ground, holding her still, and she felt a needle from a syringe in her right shoulder. She felt a drug from the syringe enter into her system. Her mind began to go blank as she slipped away from consciousness. She was still alive, but her mind was a complete blank. Then she heard laughing from three other men. She was open, vulnerable, and afraid. She felt nothing, remembered nothing, saw nothing, until she heard a voice saying, "Soon he will be prepared for brainwashing."  
In her mind, Loren screamed in agony and pain.  
  
Loren shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. 'What was that all about?' She thought as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 4:27 AM and Loren doubted she would get much sleep. For the rest of the night, Loren stared at the ceiling. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Thank goodness classes don't start until Monday," Loren thought as she walked around campus. Everywhere she walked she felt wonderful feeling of freedom. Loren didn't like to be cramped up in a house for very long, so she walked outside a much as possible. As Loren walked to the cafeteria, she saw an advertisement by a local band. The advertisement read:  
  
Wanted:  
Singer needed for the band Midnight Serenade.  
Must feel comfortable in clubs and onstage.  
Auditions on Monday at 7 PM at the Masinori Center Auditorium.  
Come ready to sing.  
If you have any questions, call Arisu Hitaki at 46.27.19.07  
  
Loren read the poster; she was a good singer, but she had never thought of singing at a club or onstage. 'I guess it wouldn't be harmful to try out,' she thought.  
As Loren entered the cafeteria, she suddenly felt out of place. Everyone had dark brown hair or black hair except her. And everyone else had dark eyes but her. 'I really do stick out,' Loren laughed mentally, 'and knowing the traditional Japanese tolerance for people who look different, I'll be surprised if I don't get jumped today.'  
As Loren got her lunch and sat down, two boys decided to pick on her, "Hey, blond," the first boy teased, "Why aren't you back with your own kind?"  
"Yeah," the other replied, "I didn't think freaks were allowed in college."  
Loren smiled, if one of them touched her, they'd be kissing the floor.  
When the boys came closer, Loren ignored them. When one of them grabbed Loren on the arm, Loren swiftly punched him in the stomach and threw him over her shoulders. When the boy landed hard on the floor, Loren gabbed his arm and applied pressure while twisting it, "Are you going to do that again?" Loren demanded.  
When the boy didn't answer, Loren twisted harder and applied more pressure, "Are you going to do that again?" Loren repeated in a calm voice.  
"No," the boy yelped as he winced in pain.  
"Good," Loren smiled as she released the boy and went back to her lunch.  
The two boys walked back to their table. Loren was pleased to know that she had wounded their pride. She continued to eat until a girl walked over to her table, "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
"Go ahead," Loren said.  
"I saw what you did to those two," the girl said. "I think they deserved what they got."  
"Then maybe they'll learn their place," Loren laughed.  
"Maybe they will," the girl laughed back. "By the way, I'm Arisu Hitaki."  
"I'm Loren Morris, was that your advertisement?"  
"You mean the one for my band?" Arisu smiled, "yes."  
"What happened to your first singer?" Loren asked.  
"She quit," Arisu said sadly.  
"Why?" Loren questioned.  
"She couldn't take the crowds," Arisu smiled.  
"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the auditions," Loren said with a smile.  
"You're going to try out?" Arisu asked.  
"Why not?" Loren smiled.  
  
In a castle in another realm, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet looked at Loren from the window in the empty throne room. Ever since Talpa demise, they had cycled incomplete. When they felt Cruelty claim it's new master, they knew they could cycle whole again. Now all they had to do was bring Loren into the Dynasty. Kayura had been a fool to try and stop them. She had paid the price for her foolishness, and now nothing stood in their way. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Loren stood on stage at the Masinori Center. She held her microphone in her hand, feeling charged. Classes had been quick, but now she had something that could work her brain, and let her mind slow down. When Loren heard the word "Go," Loren followed the rhythm of her song:  
  
Verse:  
We should think about  
What we got right now  
Cause the good things are made up of time  
Smile to your problems  
Leave the past behind  
Never forget this  
Find the truth in your soul  
Keeping you alive  
Going on from minute to minute  
Don't shade the future  
With all that's behind  
Live for today  
  
Chorus:  
The past is all that's gone  
The future is yet to come  
This moment is all our own  
We should live this way  
Just building up our day  
Now is forever  
The past is all that's gone  
The future is yet to come  
This moment is all our own  
We should live this way  
Just building up our day  
Now is forever  
  
Verse:  
Don't shade your future  
With what you don't have  
Keep your mind on what's here today  
Now and forever  
Build the future now  
Keep this in mind  
Though you will take your time  
To get what you need  
But you'll do it step after step  
Yet to come is all that's gone  
Learn to live this moment  
Live for today  
  
Chorus:  
The past is all that's gone  
The future is yet to come  
This moment is all our own  
We should live this way  
Just building up our day  
Now is forever  
The past is all that's gone  
The future is yet to come  
This moment is all our own  
We should live this way  
Just building up our day  
Now is forever  
  
(Eiffel 65, "Now is Forever")  
  
When the music was finished, Loren got offstage. Midnight Serenade told her she had done a good job and would mail her the next day about their choice. As she walked outside, she noticed the moon's silver light in the darkness, and opened her arms to the sky to embrace the silvery light.  
'They whisper that Anubis' family was blessed by the Moon Kami,' Cruelty told.  
'I'm not surprised,' Loren laughed.  
'What do you mean?' Cruelty asked.  
'Considering that he did the ultimate act of love and brought light into the world of the other three Warlords who lived in the grip of darkness, I wouldn't be surprised at all by that claim.' Loren told her armor.  
'I guess you're right,' Cruelty said. The armor would have smiled at that comment if he could.  
Suddenly, Loren sixth sense told her that she was not alone. Looking everywhere, Loren saw nothing, but she knew someone was there, "Come on out." Loren demanded.  
There was no answer, but Loren had the strangest feeling that someone was manipulating shadows to confuse her. Loren spoke in a firm voice again, "Come out of your hiding spot, coward."  
A cold wind blew around her, Loren looked up to see the moon covered in clouds and darkness. Loren spun her head around in every direction, but saw no one. Loren was about to call out one more time, when she heard laughter. Looking on top Hirohito Hall, Loren saw a man in a brown armor looking at her. Immediately, Loren broke into a fighting stance. The man in armor continued to look at her, not bothering to hide in the shadows, or take notice of the fighting stance. Loren got a good look at the armored figure, the armor was brown, like the first time she had seen it, but it appeared to have an animal shape to it. The armor also had a red cape and a large sword on its back. Loren noticed that the helmet was brown as well, with a red faceplate. The armor look like a wolf or jackal and its owner looked ready to pounce. Loren looked angry, she hated being watched, "What do you want?" She demanded.  
"I heard you sing," the armored warrior smiled.  
Loren was furious, 'I didn't ask you for a commentary on how well I sing,' she snapped.  
The figure laughed, "You sing like a goddess, I'm surprised they didn't tell you that they have already chosen you as their lead singer."  
"If you think that I'm going to be fooled by petty conversation," Loren snapped, "I'm not. Now why are you here?"  
"I've come to bring you to your rightful home," the armored man smiled.  
"I didn't think psychopaths knew how get airplane tickets to America," Loren said in a manner that came across as sarcastic and serious.  
"I mean home in the Nether Realm," the armored man corrected.  
"Give me one reason why I should," Loren said in a tense manner.  
"Because you are the Warrior of Spring," the man stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "You need to complete the cycle of seasons."  
"Sure," Loren scoffed, "and the next thing you're going to tell me is that you're a human being."  
"I am," the armored figure said as he took off his helmet.  
Loren looked at the newly discovered man in front of her. He was tall and well built. His face was a smooth tan color with what looked like an inverted cross scar under his left eye. He had piercing blue-green eyes like her and a wild tangle of Midnight Blue hair. 'He's handsome,' Loren thought, 'I wonder if the other two are human.'  
Loren did not ease up from her fighting stance; she just glared at the man in a tense manner. She knew that if she let her guard down, she was dead. The man looked at Loren's eyes, they held the same fiery temper that Anubis once held. She was fluid and graceful as Anubis had been, but he knew that her temper could burn out of control if he tormented her long enough. If this girl had the same temper that Anubis did, he was going to be sore if he engaged her in combat, "You don't seem to be in the mood for company," the man said, "I'll see you at your first club."  
With that comment said, the man teleported away. Loren ran for a pay phone and called Mia's house. She had to get out of here, now. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Loren, it was just a simple scare tactic," Rowen said in a clam voice.  
"It was a damn good scare tactic," Loren shot back.  
Mia had heard Loren about ready to freak out over the phone and immediately asked Sage to bring her home. All throughout the drive, Loren jumped at every unfamiliar sound. Sage was worried, he knew that if she did get the part as the band's singer, Cale would never stop hunting her down, no matter what club she was in. Cale tended to look at his victims as prey, while he was the hunter. Sage wished he could forget all the times Cale referred to their fights as a hunt, with Sage the prey and Cale the hunter. When Talpa was defeated, Cale didn't use those terms anymore, but he might start using that language again if he was trying to kidnap Loren. Sage knew that Loren probably got the part as the band's singer, but she would mostly be in clubs and semi-darkened stages. Cale could easily hide in dark corners or manipulate shadows to make his hiding places dark and invisible to the naked eye. Loren was an easy target, but Sage didn't want Loren to stop living just because of Cale.  
"Loren, could you come with me?" Sage asked.  
"Sure," Loren replied.  
  
When Loren got into Sage's room, Sage asked her to sit on his bed. Sage closed the door and made her look at him. "If you get accepted, will you become Midnight Serenade's singer?" He asked.  
"Of course," Loren said, shocked, "I love singing."  
"Are you afraid of the dark?" Sage asked.  
"No," Loren said, confused, "why I should I be scared the dark?"  
"That man you met," Sage began, "his name is Cale. He has the power to manipulate darkness and shadows. I've faced him before, he is very determined when he has his mind set on something."  
Loren looked at Sage, "I'm not scared of his darkness," she said truthfully, "it's just that I don't know if he's bluffing or if someone will really end up dead."  
"People may die," Sage sighed, "unless you surrender to the three Warlords."  
"The I guess I should look them up in Mia's library, if I'm going to fight them again," Loren smiled.  
"Good luck," Sage said as Loren left the room.  
  
Loren picked up "Armor Genealogy" when she entered the library. She decided to look the Warlords up in the seasonal section. When she got past the large section on Anubis, she found the other seasons. Loren looked at summer's profile:  
  
1.Name-Dais  
2.Full Name-Dais Kuroda  
3.Father's Name-Nori Kuroda  
4.Mother's Name-Yin-Zan Kuroda  
5.Date of Birth-October 9, 1549  
6.Age-446 years old, looks 21 years old  
7.Place of Birth-Kanto Region, Japan  
8.Ancestory-Japanese and Chinese  
9.Ancestor-Torasada Kuroda  
10.Rank-General  
11.Information-Torasada was lord of the Kanto region after inheriting the lands form his father, Juro Kuroda. The family name means "black field," probably due to the many rumors that the Kuroda men practiced illusion weaving and other forms of evil magic that killed the land. Other than magic, the Kuroda men were clever warriors, swift at using mental games, and fierce fighters on the battlefield. It was often rumored that captured victims of the Kuroda, were used as test subjects for potions. The famous potion known in the family was a memory erase drug, said to be developed Torasada himself.  
  
Loren shuddered as she read, 'could Anubis' memories have been wiped clean by a family drug?' She thought as she looked at Dais' picture. Dais was odd looking for someone who was of Japanese and Chinese origin. He had a pale blue eye, the other one was covered by an eye patch, 'Probably a memento from a previous battle or he was careless and got jumped,' Loren thought. His hair was wavy and white. Loren learned that with his armor, Dais could create illusions or camouflage himself into an illusion.  
Loren then found autumn's profile. Amazed that it was only two pages after summer's profile. Loren began to read:  
  
1.Name-Sekhmet  
2.Full Name-Sekhmet Yamanouchi  
3.Father's Name-N/A  
4.Mother's Name-Naomi Yamanouchi  
5.Date of Birth-November 5, 1551  
6.Age-444 years old, looks 17 years old  
7.Place of Birth-Kyushu Region, Japan  
8.Ancestory-Japanese, English, and Snake Demon  
9.Ancestor-Kazauji Yamanouchi  
10.Rank-General  
11.Information-Kazauji came from the most mountainous region of Japan before he received the Kyushu region as fief. As his family name suggests, his home was originally between two mountains, hence the meaning, Inner Mountain or Between the Mountain. Kazauji was believed to be very open about outside influence, and thus he allowed westerners to come into his region. While he welcomed westerners, Kazauji was afraid of the serpent demons that roamed his territory. This fear would come back to haunt his family, when one of Kazauji's descendants was raped by a snake-demon.  
  
Loren had a vague idea of what Sekhmet would look like if he were the product of a rape between a human and a snake-demon. She suspected that Sekhmet would have serpent-like eyes and scales on his body someone. When Loren finally looked at Sekhmet's picture, she wasn't surprised. As she had thought, Sekhmet had green hair with serpent-like eyes. His features were so noticeable that Loren guessed that Sekhmet was a first generation half-breed. 'He must a first generation half child,' Loren thought, 'if he wasn't first generation, his serpent features wouldn't be so sharp and noticeable.'  
Flipping a few more pages, Loren found winter's profile. Loren read the profile:  
  
1.Name-Cale  
2.Full Name-Cale Sasaki  
3.Father's Name-Yuki Sasaki  
4.Mother's Name-Sveta Sasaki  
5.Date of Birth-January 9, 1550  
6.Age-445 years old, looks 20 years old  
7.Place of Birth-Northern Honshu Region, Japan  
8.Ancestory-Japanese and Russian  
9.Ancestor-Taro Sasaki  
10.Rank-General  
11.Information-Taro Sasaki was the personal guard of the emperor. He had been called away from his fief in Northern Honshu to serve in Kyoto. As his family name suggests, he wore a cape over his left shoulder. Taro served the emperor faithfully, and while in Kyoto, met Jin-Ho Koma. It is not known if the two men knew each other as acquaintances or were friends. But Jin-Ho's son and Taro's son, Osamu, were inseparable. After his service to the emperor, Taro went back to Northern Honshu with Osamu. After Taro's death, the fief had a sudden surge of wolves that killed most of the economy, leading the peasants to believe that Osamu had made a deal with a demon. A rebellion flared up, but was squelched. It is said that all of Osamu's descendants have used the wolf as their familiar.  
  
Loren shuddered again, 'I guess when you have three weird men coming from three weird families, anything's possible.' Then Loren thought, 'these three families almost make Anubis' family look normal.'  
Loren looked at Cale's picture, but didn't really seem all that worried. While their pictures may look harmless, the men were not. Loren rubbed her eyes, 11:37 PM. She has a 10 AM class and couldn't be late. Putting the book up, Loren took a shower, and went to bed. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Loren walked to her mailbox on campus. Expecting a letter from her family or a list of social events. Instead, she got a midnight blue card. Opening the card up, Loren read:  
  
Dear Loren,  
Midnight Serenade respectfully asks that you come to our practice session on Tuesday at the Masinori Center's stage in room 127. We will be playing at our first club this Friday. We will see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
Arisu Hitaki  
  
Loren cheered, she had always wanted to be in a band, and now she had her chance. Loren carefully placed the letter in her book bag and ran to Mia's office. When she got in, Mia looked up from her computer, "I'm assuming you got the part as singer," she smiled.  
"Yep," Loren said in a clam voice, but her face clearly showed her happiness.  
"Congratulations," Mia laughed.  
"I want all six of you come to our first performance," Loren smiled.  
"You should probably find out where you'll being playing first," Mia said.  
"When I do find out," Loren smiled, "I'll be sure to tell all of you."  
Loren ran out of the office and onto the quad. Loren opened her arms and embraced the April air.  
  
Three men looked at Loren embrace the spring air. 'She embraces her element like a child embraces its mother,' Cale thought.  
"So who has the honor of bringing our new season into the Nether Realm?" Dais asked.  
"I will," Sekhmet said, entranced at seeing the new Warrior of Spring in the flesh.  
Cale turned sharply, "I found her first," he argued.  
"But I spoke first," Sekhmet stated.  
"Sekhmet's right," Dais stated, "the first person who makes the verbal claim is the one who takes the prey."  
Cale glared at Dais angrily.  
"It's what you told me about claiming and hunting prey," Dais said unemotionally.  
While Dais and Cale argued about hunting laws, Sekhmet looked at Loren. There was something about this girl, she was a fine warrior, but she did have Anubis' temper. He couldn't go charging in this time, he needed to come up with a plan. Sekhmet chuckled silently, the girl would be taken to the Dynasty, and anyone who stood in his way would be dead. While Cale and Dais still argued, Sekhmet teleported away from the campus quad to go to his room to think of a plan. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
'I'm so excited about my first performance,' Loren told Cruelty.  
'I know you'll get the crowd riled up,' Cruelty laughed.  
'Can you warn me if one of the Warlords decides to show up?' Loren asked.  
'Sure,' Cruelty said, 'if anything happens, I'll warn you. It's a good thing we have a private mind to mind communication.'  
'Do you sense the five elemental armors here?' Loren asked.  
'All five of them are here, including Mia,' Cruelty informed her.  
'Good, I'll talk to you after the performance,' Loren told her armor.  
'Good luck,' Cruelty said as the link was cut off.  
Loren climbed the stage with Arisu, who was the keyboard player for the band, Masa, the guitarist of the band, and Ai, the drummer of the band. "Ready?" Loren asked.  
"Yes," Ai said.  
"Then let's get started," Loren smiled.  
After Midnight Serenade had been introduced, the music began. Loren fell into the rhythm of the song and began to sing:  
  
Verse:  
You always make me smile, when I'm feeling down  
You give me such a vibe, I is totally bonfide, mmm  
It's not the way you walk, and it ain't the way you talk  
It ain't the job you got, that keeps me satisfied  
  
Chorus:  
Your love it feels so good, and that what takes me high  
Higher than I've been before, and your love, it keeps me alive  
Thought I should let you know, that your touch it means so much  
When I'm alone at night, it's you I'm always thinkin' of  
Oh oh baby  
  
Verse:  
Oh won't you understand, how I feel yeah, deep inside  
Uh huh, you made feel, all the love I need to feel  
Yes, in my heart  
  
Chorus:  
Your love it feels so good, and that what takes me high  
Higher than I've been before, and your love, it keeps me alive  
Thought I should let you know, that your touch it means so much  
When I'm alone at night, it's your love I'm always thinkin' of  
Oh oh baby  
  
Final Chorus:  
Your love it feels so good, and that what takes me high  
Higher than I've been before, and your love, it keeps me alive  
Thought I should let you know, that your touch it means so much  
When I'm alone at night, it's your love I'm always thinkin' of  
Oh oh baby  
  
(Sonique, "It Feels So Good")  
  
The crowd burst into a thunderous applause, Loren smiled as she heard the crowd's vivid approval. Loren presented the band as Ai, Arisu, and Masa took their bows on stage. Then Loren bowed to the crowd and the four members of Midnight Serenade left the stage.  
  
"That was wonderful," Mia told Loren after she had gotten off stage.  
"Thanks," Loren blushed, "but it was really a group effort."  
"I think you did a wonderful job," Sage smiled.  
"Yes, she did," a voice said from behind the group  
Loren, Mia, and the five Ronins turned around to see a young man standing behind them. The young man looked no older than 17. He had wild brown hair and vivid emerald eyes. Loren noticed that he was wearing a tight brown short-sleeve shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest, a pair of black jeans that hugged every part of him, and a pair of black boots. Loren also noticed that there was a snake tattooed on the young man's right wrist. Loren had bad feeling about this young man, but she couldn't place the reason why, "What's your name?" Loren asked in a shaky manner.  
"Naotoki," the young man replied.  
'Cruelty,' Loren asked mentally, 'are you getting any strange feelings from this man?'  
'I can't tell if he's an armor bearer or not,' Cruelty replied.  
'What can you tell me?' Loren asked.  
'I know he has serpent blood in him,' Cruelty stated.  
'Is he a later generation half-breed child?' Loren asked.  
'I don't know what generation he is,' Cruelty replied, 'all I know is that he has serpent blood in him.'  
'This isn't good,' Loren told Cruelty, 'why would a young man with serpent blood take an interest in an American girl?'  
Rowen looked at his watch. In fake concern with time, Rowen looked at Naotoki, "We have to be somewhere else, I hope you enjoy the club."  
'I owe him one,' Loren thought.  
As the five Ronins and Mia left for the jeep, Loren told her band members that she was going home. They said okay and that practice was going to be on Monday. Loren left with the Ronins, still feeling chills going down her spine.  
  
Sekhmet watched them leave, he had watched Loren perform on stage, and somehow became more entranced by her. Loren clothing was tasteful, but her best asset was her beautiful singing voice. He had never heard a singing voice like hers, it remind him of his mother's voice. For some odd reason, memories of his long dead mother resurfaced when Loren sang. He tried to block out the night she had been murdered; she died so violently that it left a deep impression on him at 14 years old. Sekhmet had good memories of his mother, but pushed them away when she was violently killed. Now this girl that spring had chosen to be its new warrior was bringing back feelings and emotions that he buried deep within himself when he lost his mother and joined Talpa. Sekhmet needed to push these feelings aside and bring Loren into the Dynasty so they could cycle as the seasons again, but while he masqueraded as Naotoki, Sekhmet could forget about his job and just enjoy the company of Loren's musical voice.  
When the crowds got to big for his comfort, Sekhmet teleported from the club back to his room in the castle. When he got inside, he walked to the piano in his waiting area, and began to play. While Sekhmet played the piano, he imagined Loren singing with him. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Loren curled up on the couch, trying to shake off the disturbing nightmare she had last night. With Ronins at school for half of the day and Mia at her office, Loren was alone in the house. 'That was one hell of a nightmare,' she thought, 'I don't want to live through that nightmare ever again.'  
Loren had woken up screaming at the top of her lungs at 2:10 AM. She must have woken up the entire household because Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Mia ran into her room swearing that someone was getting murdered. After a few hours of talking, Loren went back to sleep. Now she was napping on the couch because she went back to bed at 4:12 AM and was still tired.  
Loren shut her eyes, but her dream came back:  
  
She heard swords clashing, opening her eyes, she saw an older Japanese man with black hair and in everyday clothes fighting the Warrior of Autumn, Sekhmet. Sekhmet was clearly defeating the older man, but seemed to prolong the older man's suffering. The older man finally was on the ground with so many wounds on him that Loren didn't even attempt to count how many were on him. Sekhmet then let his venom drip onto the wounds. Loren wanted to vomit; Sekhmet was insane, he purposely prolonged his victim's suffering for sheer enjoyment. Sekhmet looked at the older man, "Your death will make Anubis free to serve our master."  
The older man smiled, despite his pain, "I don't think you're killing me just because I refused to give Anubis his freedom."  
Sekhmet glared at the older man, "What do mean, old man?"  
"I think it's also personal," the older man said, "I think you like him as a friend."  
"What makes you say that?" Sekhmet questioned.  
"You wake up every soldier in the barracks to kill them, but you leave Anubis alone and sleeping. I know you show favoritism toward him," the older man smiled.  
Sekhmet laughed, "Perhaps, but you won't be the one to tell him."  
The older man stared straight at Sekhmet and smiled, "You think you have won this game, but you haven't. In the end, Anubis will have the final victory, and you and your fellow Warlords will feel emotions that you killed so long ago."  
Sekhmet became angry, "What are you getting at?"  
The older man smiled and laughed, "You will win this round, but when the war is over, he will be the victor. You will bond, become a family, but he will show you the true meaning of family. You laugh at his weakness, but in the end, you will weep for him. He will find the light, and drag all three of you into it. You and the other Warlords have damned yourselves, but he will set you free."  
Enraged, Sekhmet stabbed the older man. Blood was everywhere, but that didn't bother Loren, what bothered her was the older man's words. Loren knew that they would come true.  
  
Loren woke up in a cold sweat; she hated this nightmare and wished it would go away. Getting up off the couch, Loren ran into the library, and picked up "Armor Genealogy." Loren began to take in the information that was in the section on the Spring Armor bearer. On the 4th page in the spring section Loren found the curse that she had heard. The older man had been Anubis' lord and was trying to protect Anubis from Talpa and the Warlords. The lord's name had been Nagauji Kumano, and it had always been whispered that he could see into the future. If the story weren't so dark, Loren might have laughed at the whole coincidence.  
'There are so many ironies to this story,' Loren told her armor.  
'I wish Anubis had found me sooner,' Cruelty said sadly.  
'Cruelty,' Loren consoled her armor, 'you're not perfect.'  
'He was my master,' Cruelty said, 'I had a duty to protect him form harm.'  
'You aren't omnipotent,' Loren said calmly.  
'I know,' Cruelty said in a defeated tone, 'but I still wish he would have found me sooner. Maybe he would have had a fighting chance.'  
'But what could you have done against the other armors?' Loren asked realistically.  
'I know,' Cruelty said.  
'It's not your fault,' Loren said finally, 'so don't worry about it.'  
Cruelty cut the connection as Loren continued to read from the book. About five minutes later, she nearly jumped when she heard the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Loren ran to the source of the noise. It wasn't coming from inside the house, but outside.  
'This has got to be a trap,' Loren thought. 'I'm in the house, alone. So I'm going to assume that the Warlords will think I'm easy prey.'  
Loren pulled her orb out of her pocket and called her sub armor. As she walked outside of the house, Loren felt an oppressive and spine tingling sensation, "Come on out Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, I know it's you."  
Loren didn't even flinch when the three Warlords appeared, encircling her. Loren would have laughed at the whole situation if it weren't for the fact that she was alone. She broke into a fighting stance and smiled, "Three men attacking one woman, that has got to be the most cowardly thing I have ever seen."  
"You have Anubis' sense of honor," Cale stated.  
"I knew you would be like him," Dais echoed.  
A gust of spring wind blew around Loren's dirty-blond bangs as she rose to the challenge, "You three must have screwed with his mind really well. How else could he be part of a "family" that has psychopaths in it?"  
The Warlords looked at Loren with a mix of shock and anger.  
Then Loren looked at Dais, "So when you capture me, are you going to brainwash me and manipulate my memories like you did with Anubis?"  
She got no response.  
Loren laughed at the silence, "You didn't think I would find out, did you? You didn't think I would find out what you did Anubis' lord? Or that I would find out that you brainwashed him and manipulated his memories so he would join Talpa willingly?"  
The Warlords looked shocked, Loren definitely had the intelligence and wisdom of their former leader.  
"Shall I go on?" Loren sneered, "Do you want to remember all those innocent people you murdered who tried to keep Anubis safe? Do you want me to remind you of all his friends you killed so violently right in front of him?"  
"SHUT UP!" Dais yelled.  
"The truth hurts." Loren stated, "Live with it."  
Raising her arms in the air, Loren yelled, "Armor of Cruelty, Tao Chu."  
Loren fully embraced her armor, and when she was done powering up, she looked at her three opponents, "Are you three ready for me to make your lives a living hell?"  
"You'll be living with us soon," Cale yelled as he charged at her with his sword.  
Loren dodged out of the way of the sword as the weighted end of her weapon connected with Cale's throat, knocking him to the ground, wheezing for breath and leaving him to deal with the cuts on his throat by the three claw parts on her weapon's weighted end. Dais began to use his scythes from his weapon, but was met by the chain part of her weapon. As the scythes connected with the chain, Loren kicked Dais in the lower region. As she broke away from Dais, who was now holding himself, she came into Sekhmet's attack range. She tried to move away, but was a fraction too late; Sekhmet's two Katanas knocked her to the ground. Loren was on the ground looking at Sekhmet. Loren realized that Sekhmet had used the flat end of his blades to knock her to the ground, and that he didn't knock her unconscious. Loren glared at him, but Sekhmet couldn't seem to look at her, "You've lost, come with us."  
"And if I say no," Loren shot back in an angry manner.  
"Then I'll..." Sekhmet started to say.  
"Then you'll do to me what you did to Nagauji Kumano," Loren finished.  
"No," Sekhmet replied, "don't force me to hurt you. Just come with us right now."  
Sekhmet prepared to grab Loren when they both heard, "Super Wave Smasher!"  
Sekhmet turned around only to be hit by a pillar of water, Loren then heard, "Iron Rock Crusher!" and "Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
The Warlords had to retreat. Dais cast an angry glare at the Ronins, "This isn't over yet."  
"We will be back," Cale threatened.  
"And we will leave with the Warrior of Spring," Sekhmet promised.  
Seeing that they were now outnumbered three to six, all three Warlords teleported away from the battlefield. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Rowen yelled at Loren.  
"I was thinking either I engage the three nutcases or watch them destroy the house and every other living thing until I came out," Loren shot back angrily.  
Rowen didn't answer.  
"By the way," Loren asked, "how did you know that I was in trouble?"  
"Halo warned me," Sage said.  
"Don't ever do that again," Rowen said, cutting Sage off.  
"Chill, Rowen," Loren said.  
"Rowen's right," Ryo said, "please don't scare us like that."  
"It couldn't be helped," Loren said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Please warn us if something like this should happen again." Kento asked.  
Loren was getting angry, "I need to depend on myself," she snapped, "You five aren't always going to be around."  
"Yes, but you need trust us," Cye said.  
"Are you five still afraid of losing me like you lost Anubis?" Loren demanded in an angry tone.  
"Yes," Ryo admitted.  
Loren lost all control, "I AM NOT ANUBIS!" she yelled, "I DO NOT WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE I'M GOING DIE. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU FIVE THAT I AM NOT ANUBIS, AND I WILL NEVER BE ANUBIS. ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"  
Loren stormed out of the living room into the training area in the house, put on boxing gloves, and punched the punching bag. As her anger died down, Loren stopped punching the bag, took off her boxing gloves, and began to practice her martial arts. The movements and rhythm of the various disciplines helped clam her and clear her mind. She probably shouldn't have lost control and yelled, but she was tired of people treating her like she was going to die. She wasn't Anubis, she would never be him, but everyone seemed to tell her that her personality was exactly like his. The other eight armor bearers thought the Kami had given Anubis back to them through her. Why couldn't they realize that she was a totally different person? True, they had many of the same attitudes, they had a similar personality, and Loren's face was just a feminine version of Anubis' face, but Loren was different from Anubis. Loren had dirty-blond hair while Anubis had reddish-brown hair. Loren had the same haircut as Anubis, but she wore her hair in a ponytail, while Anubis pushed a small amount of his hair in front of his ears and didn't bind his hair back. Loren had straight eyebrows that were light brown, while Anubis' eyebrows were split at the ends and were the same color as his hair, and Loren had lighter skin than Anubis did. Anubis had never sung at a club before and preferred to play the bamboo flute. Loren couldn't play a musical instrument, but preferred to sing at clubs.  
Loren stopped her practice and thought about their similarities. Loren and Anubis loved spring, and the Sakura was their favorite flower. Both enjoyed reading, calligraphy, the cultural arts, and mythology. They both hated re-fried beans, cheap shots, and dishonorable tactics. Both could make friends in a snap if put into the right social setting, both had the maturity of adults at 15 years old, even if it was for different reasons, and they both enjoyed gardening. Loren also knew that if Anubis had been born in this century, he would probably enjoy doing research in libraries and would write books about ancient cultures.  
Loren laughed silently at the last difference between her and Anubis: Anubis was Japanese and Korean. He lived in a very different culture that stressed, in his case, loyalty to one's lord. Loren was an American born in the 20th Century. She bowed down to no man, but that didn't mean that she wasn't loyal to those she cared about.  
As her virtue glowed on her forehead, Loren realized something, maybe she wasn't Anubis, but she did care about her five friends. Maybe they couldn't change the past, but they could have a better future. Maybe she was the one to help the other eight bearers move on from Anubis' death and into happiness.  
  
Loren walked back upstairs to living room. The Ronins were sitting together in a semi-circle when she walked in. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," Loren said, "but I cannot be treated like I'm someone different."  
"We don't want you to die," Rowen spoke in a serious manner.  
"I know I remind you five of Anubis," Loren replied, "but I will never be him. I know we have many similarities, but I am someone else."  
The five Ronins looked at the floor.  
"Maybe I can't bring him back," Loren said, "but maybe I can help you five move on with your lives."  
"How do intend to do that?" Cye asked.  
"Well," Loren smiled, "we can always go to the clubs on Friday nights when I'm performing. I can also practice with you five, if it will make you feel better about how well I can defend myself."  
Everyone smiled at that suggestions.  
"How does that sound?" Loren asked.  
"Great," all five spoke in unison.  
"Good," Loren smiled, "I'll see you Sunday morning for practice."  
  
'Thanks for warning the others,' Loren told her armor when they got to her room.  
'I didn't warn them,' Cruelty responded.  
'What do you mean? You didn't warn Halo,' Loren asked.  
'No,' Cruelty replied.  
'Then who did?' Loren asked.  
'I don't know,' Cruelty said truthfully. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Loren pinned Kento to the ground. They had been engaging in hand-to-hand combat, when Loren did a kick-punch combination she had learned in Kickboxing. Loren was the victor in the round with Kento, but he was only the 1st round. Loren helped Kento up, making sure she ready incase he decided to attack again, "You did a good job," she smiled  
"Thanks," Kento said in an embarrassed tone.  
"Don't tell me I've wounded your pride," Loren laughed.  
Kento didn't respond.  
"I think you have," Cye smiled.  
"Not funny," Kento shot back.  
"So whose next?" Loren asked.  
"I am," Rowen said.  
As the hand-to-combat continued from Rowen onward, Loren learned from missed blows and direct hits how to engage in combat. Loren was graceful, but still a little rusty on her moves. Practice didn't stop until Mia called for lunch.  
As Loren and the five Ronins ate lunch, Loren began to tell jokes ranging from government officials in America to popular misconceptions about many religions. After lunch, everyone began to spar with his or her respective weapon.  
If Loren was rusty with hand-to-hand combat, she was a very different case when she trained with her weapon. Loren practically was in rhythm her weapon. Sage could feel her aura; she was more in tune with her armor than without her armor, but he also noticed that she had a wild aura. Loren probably didn't meditate or know how to do it properly, but Sage knew that if she did meditate and kept a daily training schedule, she would be a strong bearer that would be unstoppable. After practice, Sage approached Loren, "Do you know how to meditate?" He asked.  
"No," Loren said, "why do ask?"  
"I was reading your aura," Sage replied in a straightforward manner, "you have so much potential, but you can't harness all of your power without mediation."  
"Are you going to teach me?" Loren asked.  
"Of course I'll teach you," Sage smiled.  
"Thanks," Loren smiled, "do you want to start after dinner?"  
"Sure," Sage smiled.  
  
Loren was quickly getting a handle on her meditation, Sage had been teaching her the basic breathing and concentration techniques until she could do them on her own. The first time was difficult, but soon she was getting a handle of it. The control was showing in Loren on a day-to-day basis. It was only Thursday, and already she had managed to defeat Sage in hand-to-hand combat. Loren was practically unbeatable in weapon training, but the most important change was Loren's temper control. She wasn't yelling a whole lot and seemed much calmer. Sage had warned the others to keep Loren on the training and meditation cycle, in case something happened.  
Loren still practiced with Midnight Serenade and sang at clubs every Friday night. Loren could take her fame in strides, but there was always something nagging her. No matter what club she sang at, Naotoki was always there, watching her performing. Loren finally put her feelings aside and started to talk to Naotoki. Soon they both grew to like each other, and tried to dance together at the clubs she was performing at. Needless to say, the Ronins were not thrilled at the thought of Loren having a boyfriend, but there was nothing they could do about it. Naotoki had surprised Loren one evening by asking her how do the the Hip-Hop moves she did. Loren was a patient teacher as she taught Naotoki (Sekhmet) the basics. Loren and Sekhmet's relationship had many surprises, but the biggest surprise for Loren came on Monday when she was in Masinori Center. She was walking to the stage, when she heard someone playing the piano. Loren had listened to music played on a piano before, but this music was different, almost enchanting, and soulful. As Loren walked in, she saw Naotoki playing the piano.  
Loren silently listened to Naotoki play until he finished. Loren clapped at the musician, startling Naotoki. "That was beautiful," Loren smiled.  
"Thanks," Sekhmet (Naotoki) smiled.  
"Have you ever thought about becoming a professional musician?" Loren asked.  
"No," Sekhmet said.  
"Why not?" Loren asked.  
"When I play," Sekhmet lied, "I need a voice to accompany me."  
"Are you looking for a singer?" Loren asked.  
"I was wondering if you would be my singer?" Sekhmet asked.  
"We should see how well we do together," Loren stated.  
"When do you want to rendezvous?" Sekhmet asked.  
"At 3 o'clock, after my 2:30 class." Loren smiled.  
"Then I'll see you then," Sekhmet smiled.  
  
Loren sang as Sekhmet played the piano, Sekhmet had to admit that Loren had a beautiful voice and a fiery soul, but his job was to bring her into the Dynasty. The only problem was that Sekhmet didn't want to bring Loren into the Dynasty. They had been talking for a long time in the clubs, but Sekhmet felt a possessive, protective feeling when he was around her. No one was going to take Loren from him, including Cale or Dais. But Sekhmet was at a loss, how could she love him if he was capable of putting her in danger? He had to tell her the truth, but now was not the time. "That was beautiful," Sekhmet said.  
"Thanks," Loren smiled.  
Sekhmet started to turn red, "I was wondering if you would..."  
Loren smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Yes," Sekhmet said, turning a bright shade of crimson.  
"What do you have in mind?" Loren asked.  
"A walk at the Botanical Gardens," Sekhmet suggested.  
"That's fine." Loren said, "What time do you want to pick me up?"  
"How does 7 o'clock on Saturday sound?" Sekhmet said.  
"I'll see you there," Loren smiled as she picked up her book bag to leave. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"You're becoming attached to her?" Dais accused Sekhmet.  
"No I'm not," Sekhmet replied.  
"You better not," Cale warned, "you two can bond after we've kidnapped her."  
Sekhmet glared at Dais and Cale. When Sekhmet had told them about the date, they about flipped. What he felt for the Warrior of Spring meant nothing, he was just doing his job by luring Loren into a sense of security. So why did he have to tell himself that every time he thought about the date?  
  
Loren looked at her reflection in the mirror; she wore a pair of baggy jeans, a tight tank top, some silver jewelry, and pair sneakers. After applying her pale blue lipstick, Loren went downstairs. "You look wonderful," Sage said.  
"Have a good time," Mia smiled.  
"Thanks," Loren smiled.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Loren said.  
Loren opened the door, to see Naotoki standing on the porch. "Are you ready to go?" Sekhmet (Naotoki) asked.  
"Sure," Loren smiled, then she looked at the Ronins, "I'll see you guys at 10 o'clock."  
After Loren left, Sage looked at the others, "That wasn't a normal person."  
"What was he?" Rowen asked.  
"Sekhmet," Sage replied.  
Ryo's eyes went wide, "We have to go after her, now!"  
Everyone ran for the car, Sage got into the driver seat, and started the car. Every moment needed to count, Loren was walking right into trap set up by Sekhmet. If they didn't hurry up, Loren would be trapped in the Dynasty. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Loren and Sekhmet were walking to the botanical gardens when Loren noticed that the lights were off, 'What's going on?' She wondered.  
"Naotoki," Loren asked, "Did you forget what time the gardens closed?"  
Sekhmet just looked at the night sky as Loren's sixth sense went wild. Loren suddenly realized that she had just walked into a trap. "What the..." she began.  
Sekhmet looked at her, "I have something to tell you."  
"What do mean?" Loren demanded, backing away from Sekhmet.  
Sekhmet dropped his disguise, "I'm sorry," he said, not looking at Loren.  
Loren grew angry, "You played me for fool," she accused.  
"I won't deny that, but..." Sekhmet began.  
"But you did your job," another voice laughed.  
Loren and Sekhmet turned to see Cale and Dais in armor. "Good job," Dais smiled.  
"So you can you play the hunting game," Cale laughed.  
"THIS WAS A GAME!" Loren yelled.  
"Yes," Sekhmet admitted, still not looking at Loren.  
Loren reached for Cruelty, even though she was surrounded. 'If I'm going down,' Loren thought, 'I'm going down fighting.'  
Dais and Cale began back Loren up into the wall of the gardens. Loren's mind was racing as she slowly edged her fingers toward her right pocket. Before she could pull out her armor orb, Dais yelled, "Web Of Deception!"  
Loren dogged all the webbing she could, but some webs pinned her to the wall. Loren struggled, 'since when did webbing actually become a restraint?' She thought.  
Loren turned her head toward Cale and Dais as they were walking toward her as she struggled to get free, she didn't see Sekhmet or the Ronins. Dais looked at Loren, "Don't make this hard," he told her.  
"Where's the syringe?" Loren shot back angrily.  
Cale smiled, "Right here."  
Cale handed Dais a syringe filled with a clear liquid, Loren began to panic and struggle as hard as she could. She hated needles, but she also had the feeling that the liquid inside the syringe was going to erase her memories. 'The family's secret recipe,' Loren thought, 'I wonder how many test subjects were used before the drug was completed.' Loren continued to struggle, 'Cruelty, help me,' Loren yelled mentally.  
Dais smiled, "We cut the link to your armor, Cruelty cannot save you."  
"Burn in Hell!" Loren bit out.  
"You won't even remember what happened," Dais laughed.  
As Dais brought the syringe to Loren's shoulder, Loren heard, "Snake Fang Strike!"  
A sword-like whip knocked the syringe out of Dais' hand. When Dais turned, the whip hit him dead center in the faceplate.  
"Traitor," Cale yelled, and attacked Sekhmet.  
Sekhmet used his whip again and hit Cale in the side of the helmet, knocking him to the ground. Sekhmet then disconnected his whip and walked over to Loren. He then pulled out one of his swords from across his back, and let a pink liquid drop from them, 'Venom,' Loren thought numbly. After the webs were burned through, Sekhmet got his face in the same place Loren's was, and took off his helmet. Loren looked at Sekhmet; he now had wild green hair, purple eyelids, and black beady eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Why did you do that?" Loren asked.  
Sekhmet looked Loren straight in eye and said four words he never thought he would ever say in his 400 years, "Because I love you."  
Loren smiled, "Were you afraid to love?" She asked.  
"I never thought I could love," Sekhmet admitted, "After my mother died, I thought I lost all my emotions."  
Loren smiled, "It takes the right person to make someone feel that way."  
"Loren," a male voice called out.  
Sekhmet turned to leave, but Loren stopped him, "Where will you go? You can't go back to the Dynasty."  
"I'll find a place," Sekhmet promised.  
"Take care of yourself," Loren said. But before Loren could say anything else, Sekhmet kissed her. After that brief, hard kiss Sekhmet turned away from the scene and ran. Loren just looked in shock as the five Ronins ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Sage asked.  
"I'll be fine," Loren said.  
"How did you get free?" Rowen asked.  
"Sekhmet freed me," Loren said.  
"Where is he?" Cye asked, "It would be suicide if he went back to the Dynasty."  
"Never mind," Ryo said, "Let's just take Loren home."  
  
As they drove home, Loren fell asleep. As she slept, she had wonderful dream:  
  
Loren stood in a field of Sakura wearing a kimono and a pair of geta. She saw another young woman walk up to her. The young woman had light brown hair and vivid green eyes, much like Sekhmet's disguise. "Thank you for giving my son the chance to love again," the young woman said.  
"I'm glad he can live again, Naomi," Loren replied, and I know what I've got to do," Loren replied. "Still, I wish Sekhmet didn't run off. He would have been welcomed."  
Naomi smiled, "Do you remember the time you were saved, but you later found out that Cruelty didn't give the warning call?"  
"I remember," Loren said.  
"Venom gave the call," Naomi said.  
"Then I guess I should tell Sekhmet thank you," Loren smiled.  
"You owe him nothing but what feels natural to the both of you," Naomi replied. "That is something you should tell him."  
"What will happen to Sekhmet?" Loren asked.  
"When you get home, you will see," Naomi replied.  
  
Loren woke up, the first peaceful dream ever since she had been here. When they got home, Loren opened the door only to find Sekhmet in the living room. Loren ran up to Sekhmet and embraced him, "I'm happy you came," Loren said.  
"I found him outside," Mia said, "he was watching the house when I saw him. I learned what he did and told him to come in until we decided where he can stay."  
Loren looked at the five Ronins, "he has no place to go. Can he stay here, at least until I go home?"  
"We'll need to talk about it," Ryo said, "but I think we can work something out." 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Loren and Sekhmet were sitting outside on the porch swing, "Thank you for everything," Sekhmet said.  
"I'm glad you have somewhere to live, even after I'm gone." Loren smiled.  
"Maybe you were a gift from the Kami-sama to help us move on after Anubis' death," Sekhmet smiled back at her.  
"And maybe the Kami knew what they were doing all along," Loren laughed.  
Loren put her head on Sekhmet's shoulder and fell asleep. Sekhmet cuddled up close to Loren, happy that he could feel emotions once again, and began playing with her hair.  
Somewhere, a monk with reddish-brown hair and a staff smiled at the scene that had taken place, and then disappeared. All that could be heard through the spring air was the peaceful jingling of a of a monk's staff. 


End file.
